Facilities, such as commercial facilities, office buildings, hospitals, and the like, may have fire control systems that can be used during an emergency situation (e.g., a fire) to manage a fire event in and/or around the facility. For example, a fire control system may include sensors such as smoke detectors, heat detectors, and flame detectors, among other types of sensors, as well as control equipment such as fire control panels.
Fire control panels can control components of a fire control system in a facility. For example, a fire control panel can monitor and/or control fire hardware devices in the facility. For example, in an emergency situation such as a fire, a fire control panel can receive signals from a fire hardware device such as a sensor, and/or control other fire hardware devices to perform fire control operations.